Pharaoh of Shadows
by KunoichiWolf
Summary: Dekarei is the new Pharaoh of Egypt after Atem's death. He has to defeat the Syrians and raise a family at the same time, as well as face his dreadful fate. He calls his older cousin Kagome his older siser however Heka was actually his sister, btw.
1. Intro

There was one day when Egypt fell. The palace took siege that day. Led by Bakura and a band of thieves, we fell. We fell and crumbled on that day. Many lives were lost, including that of my beloved cousin; our Pharaoh. He had been ill for almost a year, and the stress of trying to lead everyone through this ordeal was too much for him, and he died, having Isis seal his soul into the Millenium Puzzle and seal his memories. On that day, he swore he would return and protect the world once again.

I don't know weather he'll keep his promise or not, but I know that he's not the same without his memories. Lost and distant are the only two words that will describe him anymore. I avoid him as much as possible, trapped in this item of a thousand pieces. It isn't easy, not being allowed to tell him, to show him everything. It's hard remember and having him clueless.

All the people I knew were killed except for two; Shadah and Karim. Even my beloved father had fought until his death. Mahado was killed trying to protect Isis, who was killed after him. All of them were taken by Bakura. I later found myself with a bloodied sword, and Bakura dead on the ground. I didn't even remember killing him. I must have been too blind with rage to remember.

When the siege was over, I couldn't stand. I just stayed there on my knees, in front of Bakura. We'd won… so they cheered. But how could we really have won? My father and the Pharaoh were both dead. How is that winning?

Eventually I found the strength to go to my room. I wasn't alone there for long. One of the lesser priests came and said the Council was going to have a meeting, and I was to be there. I knew exactly what was going on. After all, before today I had been first in line to the throne. Now, there is no line. Just me: the next Pharaoh.

A year passed, and Egypt seemed to still mourn. It was as if a shadow fell over the entire country, and in a way I suppose it did. After all, Guardian of Darkness isn't just a title they gave me for some random reason; no. I have that name because I can control the shadows themselves.

I am the darkness that exists in the world, and I have wished since I realized these powers, that I did not have them. I still do wish that such a curse would be lifted, though it is nothing more than petty dreams and wild imagination that I may be free. I never have been, and never will be.

It was hard to stay in the palace constantly. It always had been hard for me to stay still for long. Apparently, being active runs in my family. No surprise there. Although now, it was even harder. It wasn't just that I couldn't stay still. That was far from it.

Every time I turned a corner, images would flash through my mind. Images of my comrades, friends, and family being killed. It was impossible to escape from such hauntings while in the palace. So, I did what my older sister used to do; I snuck out constantly.

Of course, as Kagome was scolded, so was I. Each time I returned, I was reminded how dangerous it was to leave to palace. 'What if' questions are all I hear. 'What if' someone attacks me? I fight back. 'What if' the palace is attacked? I return and defend it. 'What if' you are somehow killed? I could care less.

Actually, I'm glad that my older sister gave me such an example to follow. It is because of these journeys beyond the palace that I found the person who would become my lover, my wife, and the woman to bear my child.


	2. Chapter 2

"B-b-but, my Pharaoh! What if-?"

"Enough 'what if's, Akana. I'll be fine."

Akana pouted, giving me that look of hers. Like a puppy. She sighed, nodded her head. She didn't like it when I snuck out. She was a bit paranoid at times, but knowing how stubborn I am, she always gave up.

"Fine, fine. Just, please. Be careful, My Lord." She begged. I gave her a curt smile.

"I will, Akana. I'll be back before sunset." Saying that, I wrapped the black cloak around me and climbed onto the railing of the balcony. In an instant, I fell, landing with ease on the sand below. The wind blew, making my hood fall. I stepped into the shadow of the wall, sinking into it, and reappearing in the shadow of another building; one of the many houses in the Royal Village.

I looked around. No one had seen me. Good. I stepped out of the shadows and into the crowded streets. The sun was low in the sky, but I had a while before it set. Time to do some shopping. I notice a small sword shop, one that hadn't been there before. It must have been newly opened.

I stepped inside, removing the hood of my cloak. No one appeared to recognize me. Perfect. I looked around. Usually, it was a sword or dagger that would catch my eye. This time, though, it was a girl. She had black hair, with gentle curls and dark brown eyes. Her appearance reminded me of my twin, Heka.

She appeared to be nervous, and was fidgeting almost constantly. She would look over, see me looking back, and then turn away. I had the feeling that she wasn't going to approach me, so I approached her. My footsteps were almost nonexistent as I walked closer to the young woman.

"You appear to be nervous. Is something the matter?" I asked, taking a strand of her hair in my hand and twirling it in my fingers. Her cheeks flushed a gentle pink.

"What? Um, no… Nothing's wrong." The young woman assured me, staring at the dagger she was cleaning.

"What's your name?" I continued to play with her hair, watching as she polished the silver. How ironic that it was a silver dagger she was polishing.

"Umm… My name? Oh, yeah… My name is Mandisa. And, uhh, yours?" She looked up at me briefly, meeting my eyes and looking back to her work.

"Dekarei." I replied. She looked up, and, not paying attention to the blade, cut her finger.

"Ow!" She frowned, staring at the cut.

I took her hand in mine, examining the wound. It wasn't bad, just a scratch. Shadows wrapped around the wound, as my eyes turned to black momentarily. They returned to their normal red as the shadows vanished, revealing a healed finger.

"H-how did you…?" Mandisa looked up at me in amazement, blinking. Her jaw was dropped slightly. I smirked.

"Surprised?" I asked her, moving hair out from her face.

"You're…?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Oh my Gods…!"

"Shh. Keep it low profile, alright? I don't want anyone else finding out." I ordered. I took her hand, pulling my hood back up, and leading her out of the building. She didn't protest; she just had this shocked look on her face. It isn't every day that the Pharaoh flirts with a village girl, although Atem married a village girl himself.

I led her out of the village and to a small cave on the bank of the Nile. Still, she uttered not a word. When we were under cover of the cave, I removed the cloak, throwing it to the sand, and sitting. Looking up, I motioned for Mandisa to come and sit beside me. She obeyed.

I leaned against the back of the wall, sighing. She looked at me, still amazed. The Pharaoh had used magic to heal her, taken her out of the village to a private place, and was now sitting beside her. Alone. All alone with the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"Why… did you take me here?" She asked timidly.

I turned to her and smiled softly. "To talk. I want to get to know you better. There's something about you that… interests me." I said, reaching up and playing with her hair again. That same blush from earlier returned.

Most would have assumed that was interested me was her virginity, but that was not the case. Although I could tell from her scent that she was indeed a virgin, that did not matter to me as much as this girl's personality. I couldn't place what it was about her that drew me to her, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Tell me a bit about yourself. Where do you live?" I asked, meeting her dark eyes.

"Well, in that shop. My father and mother and I, we just moved here." She explained. "My father is a blacksmith and makes swords. We hear that this is the perfect place to sell, so we came here."

"Oh? So that's why I haven't seen his shop before." I noted.

"You mean you go to the village often?" She asked, a curious and innocent look on her face.

"Yes. I can't stand being in the palace all of the time." I said.

"Why not? I always thought it would be exciting to be royalty." She blinked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"It's boring as hell most of the time. That, and I can't go one single place in the palace without remembering something horrible that has happened there." I explained with a heavy sigh. My hand lower to the sand, picking some up and letting it fall through my fingers.

"Oh… I understand." Mandisa said, watching the sand slip through my hand. She reached out, catching some of that falling sand in her palm, and enclosing her fingers around the small grains. The flipped her hand over and released the sand, allowing it to fall once more.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to live in the palace?" I asked, looking at her.

She met my eyes and blinked. "Well, of course… I don't know anyone who hasn't wondered such a thing."

"Would you like to find out? Having a guest stay with me would make things much more interesting." I said with a gentle smile. She blushed again. Glancing down, she began fidgeting with the rim of her skirt. After a moment she looked back up at me and smiled.

"I would love to." She said happily.

"Good." I smiled. "I'm glad. Come, we'll go straight there."

"What about my parents, though?" Mandisa looked up at me as I pulled her to her feet. My arms encircled her waist and I pulled her against me.

"I'll send word to them explaining." I assured her. She sighed and smiled, nodding in agreement.

Shadows wrapped around us. I felt her tighten her grip on my shoulders, and held her tighter. "Relax." I said softly, as the light around us completely disappeared. When the shadows faded, we were in my room. Mandisa looked around curiously, noting everything in the room including all the swords and other trinkets.

"Akana!" I called for the younger girl. Immediately she opened the door, poking her head through. She looked at Mandisa and I for a moment before coming into the room completely and closing the door behind her.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She asked, bowing.

"Let everyone know that I have a guest staying with us for a while. She is to be treated as royalty. Understood?"

"Yes, My Pharaoh." Akana nodded her head before exiting the room.

A slight smirk came across my face. "Heh. She's being taught well. How funny, that I care not for such formalities." I said, chuckling. "Quite ironic."

"Is this your room?" Mandisa asked, looking up at me.

"Yes." I replied, running a hand through her night colored curls.

"Then, where shall I be staying?" She asked.

"Here, with me." I said, giving her a gentle smile. A blush came across her face. However, she nodded and did not protest. I looked outside. The sun was setting, and it was almost time for supper.

"Come. We'll get you into some more suitable clothes and go to the dining hall to eat." I said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room and down the hall. I led her into another bedroom; one that had not been used for years. Walking to the closet, I pulled out a white sash and blue skirt. I laid them on the bed before turning to Mandisa.

"Take off your clothes, and I'll help you into these." I said, motioning to the sash and skirt. She blushed, timidly removing her clothes. She did so in such a shy way, it was easy to tell she had never been naked in the presence of a man before.

I took the skirt, sliding it up her legs and to her hips. She shuddered, not used to another's hands touching her. Taking the sash, I wrapped it around her breasts and tied it. I smiled, twirling her.

"You look beautiful." I said, making her blush darken.

"Thank you…" She replied. "Although, I'm not used to such revealing clothes…"

"You'll get used to them, don't' worry." I assured her, taking her hand in mine. I kissed it gently before leading her out into the hall once more. It was a longer walk this time, and when we reached our destination, it wasn't another bedroom.

The dining hall was a large, circular room with a long, rectangular table in the center. There were chairs lining the table, the one at the head being the most intricate. That was my chair. The second most intricate was the chair to the left of mine, used only for royal guests or family.

As we entered, everyone in the room bowed. I led Mandisa to the table, sitting her in the chair left of mine, before sitting myself. All the priests sat around us, as well as the members of the Council. Some of them did not look too pleased that I had brought a village girl into the palace, but they would deal. They had no choice in what I did. None what so ever.

When the meal was finished, I stood. Everyone bowed again, as I took Mandisa and exited the room. She had been very quiet during supper and hadn't eaten too much. However, it was her first night here and she was probably scared.

I led her into that same bedroom once more. I figured that since she was already so nervous, she should have a way to cover herself as she slept. I pulled out a white silk night gown that was almost see through. I removed the clothes she was wearing, and again that deep blush of hers returned.

After I slipped on the gown, she seemed much more comfortable. I took her hand, leading her to my room once more. Closing the door, I went over to my bed, laying down on my back. Mandisa hesitated before coming and sitting on the edge of the bed.

I smirked, pulling her down next to me and wrapping my arms around her waist. She gasped, but relaxed a bit after realizing what had happened. I played with a strand of her hair, watching as her eyes shut gently. Weather she realized it or not she turned, facing me, and laid her hand on my chest.

She looked so calm when she was asleep. Quite a turn from how nervous she had been earlier. I smiled, closing my eyes as well. It had been an interesting day, and I wondered what the morrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

The re rose in what seemed like no time at all. Light illuminated the stone walls of my room, giving it a dull yellow color. I opened my eyes, yawning, and looked at the girl sleeping in my arms. She looked so much like my sister, if I didn't know better I would have thought she _was_ my sister.

I ran a hand through her black curls, and she stirred. Opening her eyes, she smiled up at me. I kissed her forehead and sat up. She sat up as well, looking at me curiously, as if waiting for instructions. She gasped when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She blushed, leaning hesitantly against me.

"You're so nervous, Mandisa." I said, caressing her face. "Relax."

"I'm sorry… I'll try." She assured.

"You may sleep in if you'd like. Unless you would like to train with me?" I asked her.

"Train?" She looked up curiously. "You mean, with swords?"

"And magic, but yes. With swords." I replied, chuckling.

"Alright… I'll go with you." Mandisa said, smiling.

In a short while, Mandisa and I were in the training hall. Shadah and Karim both seemed surprised that I had brought her along, however Akana seemed very excited. All three came immediately over to us.

"Good morrow, My King." Karim greeted, bowing.

"Did you sleep well, Pharaoh?" Shadah asked, bowing as well.

"Yes." I replied. "Karim, fetch some wooden swords, will you?"

"Yes, right away, my Pharaoh." He said, complying immediately. It was only a few moments later that each of the four of us had one. They were sturdy things that had lasted for years. I readied my sword, glancing to Shadah.

"Strike!" I ordered.

So the spar began. The sound of wood hitting wood echoed the large room. After about five minutes of winning this spar, I ended it. Knocking Shadah's weapon from his hands, I held mine pointed to him. He dropped to his knees in defeat. He helped him return to his feet, before glancing to Mandisa, who looked quite impressed.

"You help manage swords, but do you ever train with them?" I asked her, readying myself.

"Um, yes…" She admitted, readying herself as well. Without a word, she attacked me. I blocked, pushing her back a few feet. We continued exchanging blows like this for some time before I decided to actually get serious. It wasn't long before she was on her knees, looking up at me.

Her face was flushed slightly, and her curls across her face. I helped her to her feet, brushing the hair from her face. Our eyes locked; brown on red, red on brown. I don't know how long it lasted, but it couldn't have been long.

"You're good, but there's still a lot for you to learn." I told her, stroking her hair. "Karim, Shadah, I want you both to help teach her to fight." The nodded in compliance. Mandisa smiled. She truly had the sweetest smile I'd seen in my life.

We trained until long past the time when the re was in the center of the sky. When we finally did stop, we were all exhausted. I felt happy for the first time in a while. Training like this reminded me of the fun I had training with my family years before.

"Mandisa?" I look up to her. I was sprawled on my back, panting slightly from training so hard. She turned around and laughed upon seeing me.

"You can't be that tired, can you?" She asked, teasing me. I smiled, laughing a bit.

"Yeah. Do you want to go to the Nile?" I asked her, sitting up.

"That sounds wonderful!" She smiled.

"Good." After a moment, I decided that laying down took less energy. I fell back onto the stone floor again. She started laughing once more. It sounded light a crystal bell ringing. Her laugh was amazing, and sweet like her smile. The next thing I knew, she was leaning over me with her hand extended. I took her hand, and she help me to my feet.

"Come on, we'll walk there." I said, keeping her hand in mine and leading her away. As we walked on the sand outside the palace once more, we talked. I made up my mind somewhere on this walk that this was the woman I wanted to call mine. This woman, Mandisa, was the woman I wanted to marry and bear my child.

"So, what was it like growing up in the palace?" She asked me, meeting my eyes. Most people didn't do that unless they'd known me for some time. Many people were afraid of my eyes.

"It was… difficult. Royals have their share of tragedies." I told her.

"Oh? That's sad. What kind of tragedies?" The young woman tilted her head slightly.

"Deaths and such. Some deaths leave your mind within a season, but others never do." I said, sighing. "It depends how close you are with the person that dies."

"I suppose it's like that everywhere." Mandisa said.

"Yeah. But as much as there are tragedies, there are happy things, too." I gave her a gentle smile.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, I can remember running around with my older sister. I was very active when I was a child, and she was always energetic. And I can remember Mahado teaching us all magic lessons." I laughed, recalling one of these lessons. "He was very strict, and the only way to loosen him up was to make him laugh. That wasn't easy."

Mandisa smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"Well, there was that, and other lessons. Economics, war strategies should I ever need them, and stuff like that. It was really boring." I said, looking up at the blue sky. "But I'm glad I learned it. I still worry about the Syrians."

"We all do." She agreed. "We're here."

I looked ahead of me and smiled. The water was perfectly clear, and this area didn't have crocodiles or quick sand in it. It was the perfect spot. There was a flower field alongside it. Lotuses. Sanura's favorite flower, if I remember correctly.

I stripped free from my clothes, glancing over as Mandisa did the same. She blushed furiously again, but seemed to be more comfortable. I took her hand, leading her into the water. The cool felt good against my hot skin.

Mandisa pushed me roughly, and so I lost my balance, falling under the water. I resurfaced and smirked, splashing her. We began splashing each other and laughing. This went on for a while as we chased one another around, splashing at each other. It was the most fun I'd had since I was a young boy.

After a while, we laid on the sand next to each other. The re's light dried our skin and hair, and allowed us to relax. It was silent, but not an awkward silence. It was a calm, happy silence. After a long while, I pulled her close. She blushed again, though not as much as she had before. When I went to sit up, I realized that she had fallen asleep.

Chuckling, I picked her up into my arms. Shadows wrapped around us, and we reappeared in my room. I laid her on the bed, pulling the blanket over her. Laying next to her, I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't sleep, but I watched her sleep.


End file.
